Talk:Romulan/archive
This is almost unbearable! Loads and loads of info are given, and I have absolutely no idea where it came from. References are given at the buttom of the article, but does that mean that I have to trace back the info and puzzle the references back together myself? Could someone please make references at the end of paagraphs/sections? -- Redge 13:53, 30 Jun 2004 (CEST) :Where are the references? --Gvsualan 04:00, 11 Jan 2005 (CET) * This page contains a lot of fluff and has changed significantly since it was first featured as of the "Revision as of 00:04, 27 Jul 2004". Therefore, I removed the featured aricle per the intro on the Featured article removal candidates page. I also added the to the page until we get either a rewrite or concrete references. --Gvsualan 20:21, 5 Mar 2005 (GMT) *virtually all the stuff about the remans seems to be made up, w/o any logical basis in fact *Does the really still apply to this article? I agree it could be expanded, but so could a lot of articles, and most of the references have been placed. My thinking is mark it as incomplete or remove the needs attention marking Logan 5 23:14, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Wikipedia I've noticed that parts of "Physiology" are identical with the Wikipedia. Are they taken from here to there or from there to here? --Porthos 00:28, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) - Investigate: The statement that Romulans are no stronger than humans is contested. Popular lore has it that they fall on a continuum of body strength between humans and Vulcans, but evidence is sketchy. Anyone who's got the time, do some poking around? :In ENT:Kir'shara, archer fight against vulcans soldiers and manage to beat them. The fighting scene didn't give the impression they were any stronger than archer. --rami *Maybe they were really tired after searching for the Syrranites?--Mike Nobody 20:41, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Interest in humans? There should be a section dealing with the inherent Romulan (cultural) interest in humans. Namely, the misconception about human height. Both Vreenak and Shinzon thought that Sisko and Picard would be taller, respectively. --Zeromaru 19:24, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I think the "I thought you would be taller" comments come from a sense of respect (or possibly infamy). Even I tend to expect people who are famous or respected to be taller than they actually are. --70.121.26.115 04:09, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Romulan biology Who ever said that Romulans became a new species in 2,000 years? They are NOT the same as Vulcans, but ARE descended from ancient Vulcans. It's simply a matter of breeding with other aliens, breeding-out the natives of conqered planets. It's possible that another race was native to Romulus (like the Remans are to Remus) and were subjected to "ethnic cleansing". The men were probably exterminated and the women were taken. It wouldn't be the first time an invading empire has attempted this. And it would be consistant with the variations between Vulcan and Romulan physiology.--Mike Nobody 16:26, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Are the Romulans the same as Vulcans? No, there are physiological differences, obviously. But they seem to be all of relatively superificial phenotypic nature; it's impossible for them to have differentiated into a separate species in only 2,000 years. Therefore the article should reflect that Vulcans and Romulans are the same species (presumably different subspecies). -- Sci 04:45 9 October 2005 UTC ::It comes down to canon. Were they called a race or species on screen? If so, that is what we go with. While it might be impossible for two species to come from one in 2000 years in real life (i'm not even commited to that theory), in the star trek universe 2000 years is a lot of time for random things to happen, and they did spend a lot of that time wandering around in space. Jaf 02:06, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf :Evolutionary theory holds that it takes millions of years for one species to evolve from another. The Romulans do not have significantly different phenotypes from the Vulcans -- the only real difference is the forehead (and not even all Romulans have those), they share similar hair, similar ears, similar lifespans, similar blood. They're the same species. -- Sci :::Jaf is correct, the main context should depend on what was said on-screen. Everything else might make a good background comment, though. Do you want to add it to the article? -- Cid Highwind 20:31, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::(re:Sci) I know my evolutionary theory, I've done my share of university biology classes, enough to know that the Darwinian theroy to which you are refering is quite debated and today even sometimes held against such odd ideas as sudden evolution theory. And that is just out here in the real world, in the trek universe you can add 1, 2 and 3, just off the top of my head to the list of ways 2 species can come from 1 in a shorter period of time. Just something to think about. Jaf 21:01, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf :::Who ever said there was only one species living on Vulcan 2000 years ago? I always figured that the Vulcan-Normal foreheads lived with the Vulcan-V foreheads and most of the Vulcan-V's left (with some V'tosh ka'tur-like Vulcan-Normal's) because they couldn't psychologically take emotion-suppressing. Anyways, Romulans are referred to as a species in TNG: "The Enemy" (by Dr. Crusher) and as a race in TNG: "Reunion" (by Commander Riker), if that's worth anything.--Tim Thomason 21:58, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I agree they can't have evolved into a significantly in only 2000 years, espcially since for this species, 2000 in more likely some 40 generations only. However Bashir says in "Inter Arma Enim Silent leges" that differences are "significant". :A possible explaination : The bulk of the anti-surak vulans who left belonged to a racial minority whose characteristic included the proheminant forehead. A detail that corroborate this : we have black vulcans (Tuvok) . I also remember an "asian" vulcan woman. I can't remeber any non-white romulan. :Another theory for the forehead problem : these ridges could grow for hormonal reasons (linked to sexuality), and vulcan me ntal discipline could have eliminated the hormone. :Also, some of the physiologic differences could be explained by the organism's reaction to the different environment. :--rami ::Commander Sirol of the [[IRW Terix|IRW Terix]] was an "African"-Romulan. In fact, Vulcanoids have had many different appearances of note: :::Vulcans: ::::Ridged forehead: T'Paal? ::::Flat forehead: T'Pol ::::Light-skinned: T'Pol ::::Dark-skinned: Tuvok ::::Oriental: T'Pring ::::Black hair: Tuvok ::::Brown hair: T'Pol ::::Red hair: T'Mir :::Romulans: ::::Ridged forehead: Sirol ::::Flat forehead: Decius ::::Light-skinned: Telek R'Mor ::::Dark-skinned: Sirol ::::Oriental: Caithlin Dar ::::Black hair: Sirol ::::Brown hair: Donatra :::Mintakans: ::::Ridged forehead: Nuria ::::Light-skinned: Nuria ::::Black hair: Liko ::::Brown hair: Oji :::Remans: ::::Ridged forehead: Viceroy ::::Lightish-skinned: Viceroy :::As you can see Romulans and Vulcans seem to have a racial counterpart, so any speculative "theory" on racial prejudice is somewhat unfounded. The one exception is the fact that Vulcans are a majority of flat foreheads (I thought ridged forehead Vulcans have been seen, but I guess I'm wrong), while the Romulans have a majority of ridged foreheads (the flat foreheads operating some ships during the Cold War with the Humans, if they get in a tight spot they can always claim that they're Vulcans).--Tim Thomason 00:53, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) :You included T'Paal as having ridge Forehead, but there is no proof of that. After all Picard had ridge forehead because he was posing as a Romulan in Unification, doesn't mean Picard has pointed ears or ridge forehead. T'Paal is a Vulcan posing as a Romulan, that doesn't mean she really has ridge forehead. I think spies tend to use the Ridges on Romulus because it better hides there identity. --TOSrules 00:59, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC)